Hier to the House of Black
by Carina37
Summary: Pyxis and Arcturus Black are both children if Regulus Black and Lucretia Weasley. They are in the same year of Hogwarts as Draco and Harry, how will things change, now that there's an heir to the house of Black?


**Disclaimer:**

Not mine (though I wish it was).

 **A/N:**

This is my first fanfic so please review and read. All reviews that are helpful are greatly appreciated. Leave a review with the title of your story and I'll gladly return the review/read favor.

 **Summary:**

Two twins of the House of Black and the only remaining heirs get on board to the train that takes them to Hogwarts. There they meet their cousins, Malfoy, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom...

 **Characters:**

Draco Malfoy: June 5, 1980 (11)

Neville Longbottom: July 30, 1980 (11)

Harry Potter: July 31, 1980 (11)

Ron Weasley: March 1, 1980 (11)

Pyxis Alexandra Black: March 9, 1980 (11)

Arcturus Orion Black (born 7 minutes earlier): March 9, 1980 (11)

Lucretia Black nee Weasley, wife of Regulus, only sister of Arthur (Arthur, brother, Lucretia, brother)

 _Anyway, let the story continue!_

 **Chapter 1: Platform 9** 3/4

"So, Draco, you will be a true Malfoy?" Lucius asked Draco as the Malfoys prepared themselves for sending Draco off to his first year at Hogwarts.

"Of course father!" Draco promised as he smirked.

"Remember to have a good time and do well in school! Of course you'll be the best? Remember to say hello to your cousins." Narcissa said, smiling at her son.

"Of course mum!" Draco said, smiling back at his lovely nwho he adored.

"Have a nice time at school Draco!" Narcissa said. Lucius smiled at his son, but that smile soon turned into a smirk as he saw the sight behind Draco, "More mudbloods." he muttered, disgusted.

"Bye mother, father." Draco then hugged his mother nodded at his father and headed towards the train, his luggage he handed to Crabbe and Goyle who were waiting for him, "Come Crabbe, Goyle." He smirked as he got on the train. He then walked down the train looking for an empty cabin. He soon found one and stuffed Crabbe and Goyle inside before joining them. Soon Pansy Parkinson and her troop of girls were soon to follow, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, and Millicent Bulstrode.

"Hello Draco!" Pansy said winking and smiling at Draco.

"Hello Pansy." Draco said looking bored and as if he would want to be anywhere, but there.

"I knew Draco since we were little kids! Our mothers were friends!" Pansy bragged to her little group of followers. Draco just shook his head, but he did like the way Pansy paid so much attention to him.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I must go find my cousins." Draco said, he then gestured towards Crabbe and Goyle and left the compartment leaving the girls to giggle and talk about their upcoming years at Hogwarts and of course Draco. The three pure-bloods then walked down the train to look for the Black siblings, Pyxis and Arcturus. After looking for about five minutes he stumbled across them as they were looking for a free compartment.

"Hello Pyxis, Arcturus." Draco nods in their directions.

"Hello Draco." Arcturus said nodding back.

"Hello." Pyxis said smiling.

Draco noticed the smile and smiled back, "Well, would you two like to join us in our compartment?" Draco offered, Crabbe and Goyle just nodded in agreement.

"Of course, we would be delighted!" Pyxis said smiling, her brother, Arcturus just snorted and rolled his eyes. His sister nudged her brother and glared. Arcturus chuckled and Pyxis rolled her eyes.

Draco observed this exchange looking slightly nervous and embarrassed, "Well, just follow me." he said. Draco then started back on the way to his compartment, but on the way he passed Harry Potter's train compartment and just couldn't help himself.

Draco opened the door and said, "Hello Potter." he scanned the other member of the compartment and spitted, "Weasley."

"Hello Potter!? Pyxis said, "It's interesting to meet you. My name is Pyxis Black." She then stuck out her hand at Harry.

Harry slightly flustered and confused just took her hand and shook it like he'd seen Uncle Vernon do it, "Hello my name is Harry." he says.

"So you're Harry Potter?' Pyxis asked, sounding a little surprised, but happy and curious.

"Yes." Harry said, nervous. Pyxis laughed and Ron sat in the corner, his face red and scrunched up.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. My name is Arcturus, I'm that one's brother." Arcturus said looking at Pyxis pointedly. Pyxis glared at him.

Harry watched this conversation with fascination wondering what it would have been like to have siblings. He then looked at Ron, his "friend" who had only been interested in him because he was Harry Potter, these new people didn't really seem to mind that much, the blonde one had been nice to Harry before even if he had insulted Hagrid, but he now knew that even though Hagrid was a nice, caring, lovable, loyal friend he was also a stupid oaf, the man hadn't even told Harry how to get onto the Hogwarts Express.

"It's nice to meet you all, this is Ron, Weasley." Harry said, gesturing towards Ron.

Draco scowled at Ron and muttered, "Blood traitor."

"Well, hello, Ronald, do you remember me?" Pyxis said jokingly.

"Pixy?" Ron asked hesitantly. Draco looked at both of them in horror. Pyxis and Arcturus looked at Draco's face, exchanged a look and burst out laughing. Harry was deciding he liked these new people more than Ron.

"Well, you see, my mother, Lucretia Black was once a Weasley, but since she was more intolerant of Muggles, etc. ad since she fell in love with a well, death eater the Weasleys disowned her and she became known in pure-blood society as a Black, nothing more. Since she was already a pure-blood and her views matched their own, they were fine with her." Pyxis clarified after leaving Draco horrified for too long.

"But, we have met Ron before, but we still don't know each other very well. We ran into each other in Diagon Ally before." Arcturus elaborated after seeing Draco's even more horrified face at the prospect of Lucretia Black being a blood-traitor.

"So, Harry would you like to go to Draco's compartment?" Pyxis offered.

Harry looked at Ron and asked, "what about him?"

Ron looked at Harry and said, "No, I think I'll keep away from them." Ron sneered. With that Ron's fate was sealed. Why was Ron so harsh to Draco when Draco had only been pleasant to them-ish, the others had also been quite nice, and definitely better company. So Ron turned away from Harry and Harry got his luggage which Crabbe and Goyle soon took and the group went back to Draco's compartment where Pansy and her gang were still muttering amongst themselves.

"Hello Pansy, Flora, Millicent, Daphne, Draco said smoothly, "This is Harry Potter and these are the two Black siblings, Pyxis and Arcturus."

"Hello." the girls said before turning away. Pansy tried to make conversation with Draco, but Draco shooed her away, seeing that they would be left out, Pansy huffed away with her gang, deciding to take Crabbe nd Goyle with them. Trutfully, the two oafs were shooed away by Draco as well, but that's no group soon foud another compartment where they complained about the people who had stolen little Draco away/

Meanwhile, back at Drao's compartment, Arcturus, Pyxis, Draco, and Harry were getting along just fine.

"So what house do you think you will all get into?" Draco asked the other three, "I'm going to be in Slytherin of course, my whole family has been in that house for years."

Pyxis answered first after Draco brahged, "Slytherin probably, I mean I don't think I'm a Hufflpuff and definantly not a Gryffindor, besides mum and dad were both in Slytherin. Oh ya, that's another reason the Weasleys disregarded mother, she got into the "wrong house" Pyxis then snorted and Arcturus decided to answer next.

"Well, I think Slytherin as well, but maybe Ravenclaw, I am quite brilliant.

"That's what he thinks." Pyxis snorted.

"Oh, little Pixy be nice." Arcturus suggested smiling. Pyxis glared at him.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure what a house is."Harry said after they all started looking at him, expecting an answer.

Draco snorted and said, "Well at Hogwarts, the school we're going to, there are four houses, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor" Draco paused to sneer, "and Hufflepuff." Draco decided it was prudent to sneer again, so he did before continuing, "Each house a certain animal "Mascot" and a set of colors, for example, Slytherin is represented by a snake and our colors are green and silver..."

"Already "our", Draco?" Pyxis teased.

"Shut up!" Draco scowled, "how are we even related?" he wailed.

"Second cousins." Arcturus answered sheepishly.

"Definitely Ravenclaw." Pyxis said, vigorously nodding her head.

"Or Gryffindor based on the lack of brains." Draco suggested.

"Um, the houses?" Harry asked., he was enjoying watching the other three bicker, but he really was curious.

"Right, anyway...when Hogwarts was built there were four founders, Helga Hufflepuff, Godrik Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and last but not least, Slazar Slytherin. The houses are named after them. Draco continued.

"No duh." Pyxis said rolling her eyes.

"Will you shut up?!" Draco suggested politely, "anyway, each house has a specific set of traits, when we arrive there's a sorting hat, when you put it on, it tells you what house you're in, it does this based on your traits and abilities. For example, Slytherin is cunning and ambition..."

"Ravenclaw is creativity and wisdom." Arcturus added.

"Hufflepuff is loyalty and honor." Pyxis said scowling a scowling that basically meant, _"Why did you leave me with Hufflepuff or Gryffindor? You shall hang for this."_

"And Gryffindor is nerve and stupidity." Draco finished.

"Gryffindor is courage! Draco." Arcturus said eyeing Draco carefully. Draco was about to open his mouth to say who knows what, but a voice interrupted him to Draco's annoyance until he figured out whose voice it was.

"Anything from the snack trolley?" a voice called out from the hallway.

"Well, what do you guys want?" Draco asked standing up and getting out his money.

"Oh, I've never seen anything like that." Harry said looking at the trolley in awe after he had walked towards it.

"Weren't you raised by Muggles?" Draco asked.

"Muggles?" Harry asked confused, but feeling like he had heard that word before.

"Muggles are non-magical folk by the way, so they are human, but not a wizard." Pyxis tried to explain.

"They can't do magic." Arcturus added.

"Anyway..." Draco said before exchanging a look with Pyxis and Arcturus, he then nodded towards Harry and raised his eyebrows, the other two nodded and smiled.

"Okay, Harry please wait here, we'll be right back." Pyxis smiled. The three then left a bewildered, but suspicious Harry in a train compartment as the went to the snack trolley and quickly bought a giant amount of different magical treats, most for Harry of course.

"I'm not paying for all of this." Draco muttered darkly at the other two.

"We know you can, it's barely a penny compared to your wealth." Pyxis pointed out.

"Ya, well you guys could afford it easily as well." Draco countered, "The Blacks aren't known for being poor."

"Well, the Malfoys are known for being rich..." Arcturus said.

"How about this, I pay 1/3 and you both cover the rest?" Draco suggested.

"Nah, 50/50." Pyxis argued.

"I accept, but you owe me something." Draco said.

"Deal" Pyxis said and they shook hands on it, with that the group grabbed the candy and brought it back to the train compartment, but unfortunately he were stopped a little while's away by non other than Neville Longbottom and some random girl.

"Have any of you seen a toad?" the girl asked.

"No, did little Longbottom lose his little toadie, what a shame. In my opinion toads are only useful for cutting up and using in potions." Draco sneered looking at Neville's face and laughing. He then led the blacks back to the compartment.

'Well, that was quite rude." Pyxis said once they had made it back.

"It's Longbottom..." said Draco obviously thinking that was enough explanation for his actions.

Pyxis huffed and turned away, but soon joined her brother, who hadn't really seemed to care about the earlier incident and Draco with introducing the Wizarding World's finest achievements, magical candy to Mr. Harry Potter.

 **End of Chapter 1?**

 ** _Important Note: Anyway, what do you guys think of this story? Is it worth it to continue?_**

My, wasn't that an interesting chapter? I plan on exploring the Harry Potter candy world more soon (next chapter).

And of course...

Thank you for reading! Please continue to read and hopefully review! All reviews are very helpful and greatly appreciated. This first chapter is really short, but they get longer...hopefully...Leave a review with the title of your story and I'll return the review/read favor.

 **See you in Chapter 2?**


End file.
